marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Patriot Armor Model 2
(Chronological) | HistoryText = When S.H.I.E.L.D. set out to establish communcation with a rogue group of sentient Iron Patriot Drones let loose by A.I.M., they deduced the best person to talk to them was Jim Rhodes, experienced both as an armor-wearer and a soldier. After S.H.I.E.L.D. hacked into A.I.M.'s network, Rhodes interacted with the Iron Patriots' A.I. hivemind, who recognized him as "the Pilot" that had led their kin (the War Machine Armor) in many great battles. Rhodes convinced the A.I. its course of action was wrong, and suggested to personally show them what to do. The Iron Patriot Drones accepted Rhodey as their new leader, outfitting him with his very own distinctive Iron Patriot Armor. As Iron Patriot, Rhodey continued using this armor after joining, and leaving, the Secret Avengers, later taking advantage of the rebranding to change his modus operandi, limiting his military involvement to homeland operations. In addition to his main armor, Rhodey possessed at least three spare units, all which were slightly modified by his niece Lila. While Rhodey was on a mission in the Gulf of Mexico, the Iron Patriot Armor he was using was hacked by a group of domestic terrorists, causing it to shut down and drag Rhodes into the bottom of the ocean. Rhodey activated the armor's manual ejection to escape, destroying the suit in the process. Rhodes was later given one of the spare armors, albeit one modified by the terrorists that restricted Rhodey's control over it, and could even constrict him to death unless he agreed to kill a former vice-president. After escaping from the same terrorists, who had captured Rhodey's family for leverage, Lila hacked into a second spare unit of the Iron Patriot Armor, controlling it remotely to rescue Rhodey's father Terrence. Terrence then used the spare armor to confront an armored agent of the terrorists in charge of forcing Rhodey to kill the vice-president. As Terrence confronted the villain, Rhodey managed to activate the manual ejection of the armor he was wearing. The spare suit used by Terrence was severly damaged when he shielded the unarmored Rhodey from an attack of the villain, an act that cost him his life. Jim Rhodes eventually discarded the Iron Patriot armor when he rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D., remotelly controlling a platoon of War Machine drones rather than wearing an armor himself. Properties Overview This Iron Patriot Armor is most likely outfitted with the same type of A.I.M. / Stark Industries hybrid technology used in the Iron Patriot Armor worn by the Iron Patriot Drones. , the software interface of an Iron Patriot Drone features both the A.I.M. and Stark Industries logo, indicating their technology comes from both organizations}} All of the four replicas of this suit were further modified slightly by Jim Rhodes' niece Lila. The suit's onboard computer is equipped with a HUD, telecommunications, and enviormental scanning capabilities. It can also deploy miniature drones for this last purpose. A pair of retractable flashlights are also included in armor's shoulders. The armor grants its user flight capabilities, being able to reach almost hypersonic speeds (and transonic speeds right from lift-off). , Iron Patriot generates a sonic boom as soon as he lifs off from the Edward Air Force Base, and then reaches the Hollywood sign (located roughly 62 miles away) in an estimate of a minute. This means that if he travelled at a constant speed, he did so roughly at 3720 mph. Said speed is near the limit between supersonic and hypersonic speed}} Offensive Powers The Iron Patriot Armor possesses both heavy-duty offensive capabilities and conventional repulsor weaponry, namely repulsor blasts. As part of its arsenal, the armor features tasers and shoulder-mounted retractile guns. In some instances, the armor can be seen sporting a shoulder-mounted gun similarly to the War Machine Armor, and even dual shoulder-mounted missile launchers. Defensive Powers The suit's exterior is resistant enough to endure attacks from the high-tech security systems of Tony Stark's SoHo Penthouse. It can protect its user both underwater and in high altitudes. The armor additionally possesses a stealth mode that renders it virtually invisible. Emergency supplies are also included within the armor. The suit comes equipped with a protocol of manual ejection. If necessary, when this mechanism is activated and as soon as its user is expelled, the armor can be propelled into a given direction and turned into a missile directed at whichever target needs to be neutralized. | CurrentOwner = Jim Rhodes | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * This armor and Jim Rhodes' switch to the Iron Patriot mantle were introduced most likely in order to reflect a similar version of the character as it appeared in Iron Man 3. In the movie, the American government had Jim Rhodes switch to the alias of Iron Patriot to invoke a better public response compared to the character's more violent alias of War Machine. * Even though this armor is visually different from the Iron Patriot Armor seen in Iron Man 3, it was drawn that way by artist Joe Bennett, namely in the ''Iron Man'' issues #20, #21, #27 and #28. * The armor was properly introduced in after Rhodey appeared wearing it two months earlier in . In said appearance from Gambit, the suit is colored silver, while still sporting the star-shaped unibeam. It's worth mentioning in that very same issue, Rhodey states the suit he's wearing is a prototype. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Suits Category:Iron Patriot Armor